Through the Years
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: The first time Blaise laid eyes on Bella Potter, he felt strange.
1. First Glances

**Through the Years **

The first time Blaise laid eyes on Bella Potter, he felt strange.

Blaise/Bella

* * *

_First Year - First Glances_

Eleven year old Blaise Zabini didn't even bother to wave goodbye to his nanny as he walked towards Hogwarts Express. He walked past children, many of them first years, as he did. But one child, a young girl with ebony colored hair in a ponytail, caught his attention. The girl was tiny, her clothing obviously Muggle. Her lily white complexion almost made her glow. She was hugging a woman with deep red hair and blue eyes. They didn't even look alike, but she probably got her looks from her father.

"Be good, okay?" the girl instructed. "I'l be home at the start of summer. I don't want to come home to Phil nursing you back to health again."

The woman laughed. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

The raven haired girl snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll believe it when I see it, Renee. Be good."

"Alright," she laughed again and kissed her forehead. "Go find a boy to like!"

The girl blushed but shook her head and tugged her chart towards the train. Blaise didn't see her again after that, it was like she disappeared. Unlike the sorting that was. He was standing next to some of the students who hadn't been sorted yet. They were chatting about Harry Potter. Blaise didn't see what the big deal was. The Boy Who Lived wasn't anything special to him.

"Isabella Swan!"

He watched as the raven haired girl meeky walked up to the Sorting Hat, almost tripping over her robes. He almost snickered but the laughter died in his throat when he saw her face. Ebony bangs framed a heart shaped face which held the brightest almond shaped emerald eyes he had ever seen. Her lips were full and pink. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she cluthed her hands together on her lap. The Sorting Hat proclaimed a house that crushed the small stirring in Blaise's stomach, "RAVENCLAW!"

Isabella Swan hopped off the seat and rushed to the Ravenclaw table. After Blaise was sorted into Syltherin, he glanced across the table and watched as the raven girl blushed at something one Ravenclaw said and turned to him, her emerald eyes wide. He averted his eyes and began to pick at his food.

Later on in the year, he would see her alone, her face stuffed in a book, her hair down and slightly curled. He had Dark Arts with her, and Snape didn't even do a thing when she accidently blew up the potion, just let her try again.

At the end of the year, she helped her house win eighty point for bravery. Blaise never knew why. Once she hopped off the train and into her mother's arms, he didn't see her again for a whole summer. He was happy for that.

Isabella Swan had him feel funny.


	2. The Oddity

**Through the Years **

The first time Blaise laid eyes on Bella Potter, he felt strange.

Blaise/Bella

* * *

_Second Year - The Oddity_

Malfoy was talking about Merlin knows what when they stopped in on a cabin. His eyes darted and found Isabella Swan once again with her face in a book. The book was something he didn't understand. _Sense and Sensitivity_, it was called. Her wand was in her hair, keeping her black hair up in a messy bun. Her bangs fell over her face. Her outfit consist of a soft blue muggle shirt and a pair of pants. Beside her was a small black kitten, its eyes a jade green and just as chilling as her own.

Across from her was a ditzy girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes were far off, almost like shewas dreaming with her eyes open. Muggles called it daydreaming he wasn't mistaken.

"What's this boys? Two ugly ducklings?" Malfoy laughed and so did Goyle and Crabbe. Blaise just looked away as they continued. The sound of the book slamming with a thud made him look back to see her glaring at them.

"Buzz off, you idiots." she spoke calmly. Blaise was stunned by her American accent. How did she get accepted into Hogwarts if she was American? "I have to deal with you at school. Can't I have at least a few hours to myself?"

"Nope," Goyle grinned. Bella smirked and her hand went to her wand. She muttered a spell and Goyle grew duck beak. He screamed, but it sounded like a honk. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

The blonde girl looked at them and cocked her head to the side before turning to Bella, "Did you do that?"

"Yup," she poped the 'p'.

Once the train stopped, Goyle lost his duck beak. as the school year went on, Blaise caught Bella getting away with multiple hexes on Goyle and Crabbe. All the teachers said she wasn't causing any trouble that they could see. He watched as she stayed by the oddity known as Luna Lovegood like a mother hawk. And once again, when Potter disappeared, she magically did as well and magically came back with some type of scar.

The boarding of the train, he caught Swan and Potter share a hug and promises to write to each other. The sudden anger that boiled in his body made him curious.

What was wrong with him whenever she was near? The girl was as much as a puzzle as her blonde companion.


	3. Emerald Flames

**Through the Years **

The first time Blaise laid eyes on Bella Potter, he felt strange.

Blaise/Bella

* * *

_Third Year - Emerald Flames_

As it turned out, Isabella Marie Swan was really Isabella Marie Potter. Somehow that announcement made by Headmaster Dumbledore made Blaise's stomach twist and turn into knots. He stole a glance over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang sending the ebony haired girl was murderous glare while one of the male students, he didn't remember his name, was blushing at the other girl. Swan - Potter, he had to remember now, wasn't pay either of them any mind. She was locked in a conversation with Loony Lovegood. He still wanted to know why she was the only Ravenclaw who actually liked the oddity.

As the fall turned into winter, he watched as Goyle and Crabbe continued their stupid games of messing with Lovegood. Well, them and the rest of the Ravenclaws. And he watched as all the females, minus Luna and Potter, got spooked by Mourning Myrtle and the boys faced the wrath of Peeps. Still none of the teachers, mainly Snape, blamed Potter. They still believed she was a goody-goody. He didn't see why.

He sees the female Potter giggling at something Professor Lupin stays to her as they pass him in the hallway and he grips his wand as the anger bubbles in his stomach again. Against his better judgment, he spins around and throws a hex towards the teacher. The next thing has him mesmerized as his female companion turns, a spell falling from her full lips. Blaise is enchanted as the tip of her wand turns a icy blue and a odd shaped shield covers both the student and professor. The space between the three ignites in emerald and sapphire sparks. Her hair flies over her pale face but her eyes are clear to him and send his heart into a frenzy.

Their alive and ablaze with an emerald flame. He doesn't know if its a spell or not but damn it all, he's hooked on those eyes. He doesn't even feel the tip of her wand until his back is pressed up against the stone wall of the corridor while Professor Lupin is calling out the girl.

"Don't try that again, Zabini," her voice is like ice and her breath reminds him of peppermints. He can taste it on his tongue and he feels a sudden zap go through him. What the hell is wrong with him when he sees her? Her grip is removed and he can hear he call the professor by his first name, "Come on Remus, tell me another funny story about you, Padfoot and Prongs."

He watches her leave and closes his eyes, only to be haunted by her eyes.

Once again, towards the end of the school year, he sees her with Potter. This time, they're closer than they were the year before. They call each other by their first name more often and she affectionately calls him 'little brother'. Was she the oldest? He shakes it off. He doesn't care.

He notices the bracelet on her wrist, it looks like it's made of wire and on it is a charm. It's shaped like the crescent moon. He doesn't know why. He watches from Kingston Station as she reunites with the women he can guess is her adopted mother, but this time she's with a gruffly looking brunette man with a mustache and dressed like a muggle law informer.

He once again doesn't see her for the whole summer. Well not physically but every time he looks at something green, he's reminded of her eyes.


	4. The Stirrings of Emotion

**Through the Years **

The first time Blaise laid eyes on Bella Potter, he felt strange.

Blaise/Bella

* * *

_Fourth Year - The Stirrings of Emotion  
_

Blaise Zabini had come to a decision, he hated Cedric Diggory. Why? Because every girl in their year would not shut up about him. Well, almost every girl. There was Granger, Weasley (who wouldn't shut up about the male Potter), Lovegood and the female Potter. Although, he caught her looking at him with curiousity. But he only hoped that she wasn't falling for him. Why he hoped, he never knew. He walked through the corridors of the school, listening in on whispers. And they were all on one subject.

The Yule Ball.

He cringed at the very thought. Was that what he was going to have to go through when he became an adult? Stupid parties with various pure bloods? He sighed as he kept walking. He walked righ past a conversation that interested him. "So she held your aunt at wand point? Blimey, I didn't know Bella had it in her."

He paused and leaned against the wall. "She acts like a protective older sister," Potter said with a sigh. "She told my aunt that she was a jealous twat. And that she had no right to mistreat me or my parents. They didn't know that we're twins, I think. But you should have been there Ron."

"Blimey, I'm getting more freaked out by your sister every time she does something dangerous."

Potter laughed. "She told me something about Cho."

"What mate?"

"That she's a snake with feathers. I shouldn't trust her."

"Well, they do mess with that one girl a lot. Bella doesn't like that though." Weasley said and Blaise continued walking. He didn't want to hear anymore about Potter's sister.

* * *

The weeks went on and the Yule Bal grew closer. From her place on the steps, Isabella Marie Potter watched as various students mingled and asked each other to the ball. She had thought of asking Cedric Diggory but had decided against it because she knew some stupid rumor would get out. She didn't need anything else to happen. What with all she's already been through - a stone that keeps you immortal, a snake that kills people and leaving your twin brother is Harry Potter the boy who lived. Also, learning that your godfather is a werewolf (which she found to be awesome).

So as she sat there, her mind far off, she didn't notice Cedric Diggory walk up to her.

"Miss Potter?"

She craned her head, looking up over her shoulder into gray eyes. "Hello Cedric," she greeted and moved over. He took a seat next to her and smiled warmly. "To what do I owe this meeting? There are already rumors flying about us no thanks to that silly Rita Skeeter woman."

Cedrci laughed warmly. "Actually, I wanted to know if you'd join me in going to the Yule Ball. If you want to of course," he added the last part quickly, a blush staining his cheeks. Bella bit her lip, her heart sinking from guilt.

"Cedric," she paused and sighed, rubbing her temples, "I already have a date. Michael Corner, I believe you know him."

Cedric nodded with a groan, "I do. He fancies you. Much like I do."

"I noticed." she commneted and leaned over, taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze. "There are plenty of girls who need dates. I know a few if you'd like."

"No thanks," he smiled and took her hand, kissing each of her knuckles before getting up. "I bid you ado, Miss Potter."

"Farewell Mr. Diggory," she laughed and he smiled again, his heart racing as he walked away, passing her twin and his red-haired friend as he did. Both gave each other a look and rushed over to Bella. She didn't turn around when she spoke next, "Harry, could you do me a favor?"

"Why was Diggory talking to you?" Harry asked, his protective brother activated.

"He asked me to the ball and I declined. I already have a date." Bella explained and arose, turning to him. "Now, will you listen? I need you to help me with something. And as payment," she glanced over at Ron with a knowing look, "I'll help Ronald with getting a date."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

* * *

Blaise _loathed_ the Yule Ball. It was as smiple as that. He would rather be in the Common Room studying than be standing here dressed in a fancy pair of robes and watching sappy couples dance. He had seen the female Weasley dancing with Longbottom. And Granger had been the date of Viktor Krum, stirring up quite the commotion around the girls. Cho Chang from Ravenclaw was escorted by Cedric Diggory, who he had come to hate even more when he saw him kiss the female Potter on the steps a few days ago. And Fleur Declour was escorted by one of the Weasley's. He knew it was the one who hung around the male Potter.

He really needed to start giving them new nicknames, it was getting confusing.

"Oh Merlin! This that Harry Potter with Loony Lovegood?" someone exclaimed. He didn't turn around like everyone else near him did, he could see the two out the corner of his eye. Potter, his hair as messy as always, was dressed in a pair of robes and was holding hands with Loony Lovegood, who sported a lavender dress and black stockings. Her blonde hair was loose and curly and from what he could see, she wore no make-up. He always thought she was pretty.

"And look, Michael Corner is with Isabella Potter! That lucky bastard!" a male shouted. He turned this time. His breath caught in his throat at the slight. Isabella was wearing a slick black and red lace dress that went to her knees. Her stockings were crimson and he could tell she was wearing flats. Her hair was wavy as always but the natural red streak in her hair was vibrant under the lights. Her sharp almond green eyes were bright and he noticed that her arms were bare, minus the Celtic bracelet and a black wire bracelet. He is once again mesmerized by her and his heart goes wild.

He continues to stare as the couple shares a dance. He doesn't know why, but he's angry again. Angry towards Corner, who is giving a loony grin as he looks into her eyes and she in turn smiles back. Sometime turning the ball, an argument breaks out between Granger and Weasley and he doesn't care to listen. He doesn't feel the feather like tap on his shoulder until he turns around and sees those eyes.

"Zabini, would you like to dance?" she asked, her voice once again like ice and he rolls his eyes.

"No,"

"Suit yourself," she tells him and turns to leave before looking at him again, "I was just trying to be nice and apologize for what I did last year. Don't expect anything else."

He watched her go, his heart aching as she did. He remembered his mother once said that when you can't keep your eyes off someone, it means you might be falling in love with them. But he hardly believed that. His mother said many things and she didn't even believe them. But as he wanted Isabella disappear, he let the thought linger just for a bit.


End file.
